Art
Art is a central theme to Within the Wires and features heavily in the story of the second season in particular. Fictional Art (~) indicates a date is approximate. (*) indicates a piece may not be canon. Art in the Real World Real Art Real artists and their work is sometimes referenced in the world of Within the Wires. For example, Hester is a fan of Georgia O'Keeffe's, and references her work's impact. "What is a Georgia O'Keeffe when academically studied on a white wall, but a flower and a series of words which strip-mine eroticism from technique and intent. Analysis forcibly extracts feelings as words. What is a Georgia O'Keeffe when placed in a garden or a bedroom? When it reminds you of someone. What is a Georgia O'Keeffe when the only one who can see it is someone who feels it and knows it?" '--Season 1, Cassette #6: for Oleta' Van Gogh, Monet, and Cézanne are also referenced in regards to the impact of the Great Reckoning on the art world.Season 2, Cassette #8: Ohara Museum of Art (1980) Promotional material Art is also used in the promotion of the podcast via the Within the Wires Twitter page and on other websites affiliated with the podcast. Season 1 Promotional media during Season 1 generally consisted of long "relaxing music" mixes sourced from YouTube with captions that grew to reflect the tone of the season as it progressed. The captions, in order, were "Soothing." "Relaxing." "Calming." "Focus." "Meditate." "Think." "Rest." "Don't waste a single hour." "Be aware." "Do you feel stuck?" "Back and forth." "Sleep." "Goodnight." "Unwind." "Escape." "Inner peace." "You may be alone." and finally, "On the run."Media Tweets by Within the Wires (@withinthewires) Season 2 For the duration of Season 2, a photograph of Félix González-Torres' piece "Untitled" (Perfect Lovers), which consists of two syncronised clocks side-by-side, was used as Within the Wires' Twitter and Patreon banner. It continued to be used as the Twitter banner into the beginning of Season 4. González-Torres created the piece when his long-time partner, Ross Laycock, was dying from AIDS. Gonzales acknowledged that the clocks, being battery operated, would naturally fall out of sync. "Time is something that scares me . . . or used to. This piece I made with the two clocks was the scariest thing I have ever done. I wanted to face it. I wanted those two clocks right in front of me, ticking." Specific instructions were left as to how to exhibit this work; the instructions require the commercial clocks to be of exact dimensions and design and that they touch; before the exhibition opens the hands are set to the same time; an essential part of the work is that the clocks can be perpetually reset and, therefore, the work is infinite. A rule around the work is that the clocks can fall out of sync but if one of the clocks stop, they are fixed or replaced, as the case may be.The Art Story: Modern Art Insight - Gonzales-Torres Artworks Additional artwork was posted to Twitter on a roughly weekly basis in the run-up to and during Season 2, and then less often. Each tweet had a caption containing the name of the piece, artist, date, and brief comment, either beginning "Look closely" or "Notice", or a question. Sometimes a combination of these phrases was used. References Category:Browse